parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis (Shrek) (2001)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks animation's 2001 CGI Animated film Shrek. Cast *Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) *Lord Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) Other Cast * Thelonius - Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain) * Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Merry Men - Gaston's Henchmen (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Peter Pan - Himself (Disney) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) * Cinderella - Herself (Disney) * Snow White - Herself (Disney) * The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) * The Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) and Loggers (Rio 2) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Witch - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) * Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Aladdin * Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Witches - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) * Pied Piper - Himself (Disney) * Frog - The Frog (The Aristocats) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mister Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Bird Fiona sings to - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) - The Night Watcher (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) * Woman cheering "Alright!" - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Guard next to Farquaad - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scenes: # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Deer # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 5 - Lord Jafar/Genie the Magic Mirror # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 7 - Alligators are Like Onions # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 9 - Facing off Momma Dino # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 11 - Escaping from The Castle # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 12 - Louis Removes his Helmet # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 13 - Making Camp # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 15 - Jafar Fantasizes Princess Anna # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 16 - Monsieur Gaston # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 19 - Elliot Discovers the Princess' Secret # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 20 - Sunrise/Jafar's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") # Louis (Shrek) (2001) Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek (2001) Movies and TV Shows used: * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season Scared Silly * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collision Corse * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scaped * Aladdin series * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Veggitales * Ratatouille * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 (1973-2003) * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Lion Guard * Timon & Pumbaa * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * TaleSpin * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 * Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Rio 2 * Aladdin (TV Series) * Wreck-It Ralph * The Sword in the Stone * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid * Sleeping Beauty * Pied Piper (Disney) * The Aristocats * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gravity Falls * Tangled Ever After * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 Gallery Louis-the-alligator-the-princess-and-the-frog-3.8.jpg|Louis as Shrek Elliot in Open Season Scared Silly.jpg|Elliot as Donkey Anna 3088.png|Anna as Princess Fiona Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Jafar.png|Jafar as Lord Farquaad MommaDino.png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Remy the Rat.jpg|Remmy, Emile2.jpg|Emile, Templeton in Charlotte's Web 2.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as The Three Blind Mice Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa, Tantor the Elephant.jpg|Tantor, Wilbur the Pig.jpg|and Wilbur as The Three Little Pigs Chungu-img.png|Chungu as The Big Bad Wolf Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Magic Mirror Knuckles (The Swan Princess).jpg|Knuckles as Thelonius Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Monsieur Hood Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3019-1-.jpg|Gaston's Henchmen as Merry Men Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Papa Bear Rebecca Cunningham-5.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Mama Bear Kit Cloudkicker.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Baby Bear Cruella_De_Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Donkey's Old Owner Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White The Seven Dwarfs.gif|The Seven Dwarfs thO2OB7F32.jpg|Hunters Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|and Loggers as Angry Mob Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul as Captain of the Guards Seg051.jpg|Eden as Witch Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps_com-5868.jpg|One of the guards as Guard who breaks witch's broom NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz Taffyta.jpg|and Taffyta Muttonfudge as Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madame Mim Morgana.jpg|Morgana Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|and Ursula as Witches FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers Pied Paper.jpg|Pied Piper Thefrog.jpg|The Frog as Frog Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snake The duke of weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Mister Geppetto 649248_1298576739905_full.jpg|Birds as Bird Fiona sings to 334fdea8407351dec4d2595511268ba9.jpg|The Night Watcher as Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) Lady_Juliana.jpg|Lady Julianna as Woman who screams "Give him the chair Thumbs-Up-Wendy-gravity-falls-34520401-1366-768.png|Wendy Corduroy as Woman cheering "Alright Tangled ever after hiccunzel style by darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Guard next to Farquaad See Also * Louis (Shrek) 2 (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Parody Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs